Year of the Spark: Februray 18
by Sparky Army
Summary: Ronon has a talk with John and tries to make him see sense.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that __you__ and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (sparkly): So this is inspired by Outcast, but set Sunday. Ronon does NOT say Teyla! In the show Ronon is oblivious to how john feels, he has no clue for some reason that the only one for John is Elizabeth. Here however, he gets it. Told from Ronon's point of view.

**The Right Girl**

By sparklyshimmer2010

"Are you dating anyone?" John asked me as we sat in his quarters with the food and music. I didn't really have anything to talk about.

I thought I knew what he meant, but with all their weird Earth language I decided to clarify.

"You mean like a woman?"

"Or a man." He shrugged.

"No. I'm not ready yet." I responded, thinking of Melena. I would be soon, but I wasn't quite there.

"Not ready yet? Did you leave someone behind on Sateda?

I just nodded and looked down.

"Wife?" he asked

"Close enough."

"Sorry." I was pretty much over my life from 9 years back, but it was nice to actually say a few words about it. And now that he had broached the topic, I had a something to say and tease him about. I might as well.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"When are you getting married?"

He laughed ruefully. "I already tried it once. Wasn't very good at it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we got a divorce." He flipped a page of that magazine nonchalantly and glanced up from it to see the blank look probably on my face. Earth words really were annoying to learn.

"It means that we aren't married anymore." He explained. "You didn't have that kind of thing?"

"We called it something different." Was all I offered. "Does that mean that you can get married again?"

"Yep. Nancy is remarried. I can't remember the guy's name. Think it begins with a 'g'."

"Have _you_ ever thought about remarrying?" I had a certain someone in mind for him…

"What?" he asked, looking suspiciously at me while I put on my innocent look that hopefully said it was just a question. He either bought it or just decided to go with it.

"If I _do _get married again, I'd like to make sure it's someone who knows about the Stargate program, probably someone who works with it. That way I wouldn't be away and I wouldn't have to keep any secrets."

He looked at me resignedly. "That was one of the problems with our marriage." He paused as if wondering how much more to say.

"Plus, it was my dad's idea. I felt sorta rebellious about it. If I were to remarry…well, I'd have to fall in love."

Oh yeah, I had John now. I grinned widely at what John said. He sat silently for a bit just looking at that apparently distracting magazine. Finally though, he couldn't ignore my smile.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"You need to find the right girl?"

"Yees." The word came out in two syllables. He sounded a bit confused. Probably wondered where I was going. I shook my head at his cluelessness.

"What!?" John bust out, for the third time that afternoon, highly exasperated. I just found it amusing. I briefly wondered whether or not to drag it out longer than I was planning on. Would that really be fair? After playing my Satedan game with me I supposed he deserved a break. Besides, someone really needed to just tell him to take a chance on her.

He must have guessed what I was about to say. "There really isn't anyone here that…you know." He said.

Only one thing to say back. "Liar."

He looked at me incredulously. Before he could give another excuse or say something that would make me kick him, I spoke. "I think you _have_ found the right girl."

"Excuse me?" he asked, sounding dangerous. Well, not to me of course. I smiled.

"You and Weir." I stated confidently.

John's eyes widened and he looked down to recover from the slight shock. I bet it wasn't the fact that I had mentioned the name of our leader, but the fact that I was right.

"Elizabeth?" he finally asked. As he said her name softly I saw something flash through his green eyes. "Uh…Elizabeth and I are close, sure, but…" I laughed inside my head as he tried to come up with a cover unsuccessfully. I was happy that I at least was gonna be able to get him to admit it.

"But what?" I challenged then laughed, out loud this time, as he didn't say anything. "See? You can't think of a reason not to."

He glared. "Look, I…ok, I admit I may have certain…feelings for Elizabeth, but that does not mean I'm going to go off and marry her."

"Well you have dates first right?"

He sighed. "You're not giving up are you?

My grin probably took on an evil hint as I responded easily. "Nope."

John sighed again. "Well first of all, I don't think _she _likes _me_ that way. And second, it wouldn't be appropriate. We could get into a lot of trouble with the IOA, and I know she's not military, but I am the Commanding Officer, and she's my boss."

"Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought."

He banged his head on the wall behind him and I thought my face was going to be permanently stuck in a smirk.

"Maybe I have." He said, clearly meaning yes. He thought he'd been careful not to reveal how he felt about our brunette leader, but me and the rest of the team had always been able to tell. "Alright big guy, what's your point?"

'Big guy'? I really hated earth sayings.

"I thought I made it clear already. You like here, more than a lot if you ask me, why don't you two just get together?" I really didn't get what the problem was. What John's problem with it was.

He looked almost pained as he responded. "Did you not just here all of why I said we _couldn't_?"

"Yeah you said that that pathetic Woolsey guy you hate wouldn't like it if you too saw each other."

"Exactly." John stated, but the conclusive way I had said it must have caused him to sound uncertain.

"Look," I said, "You said yourself she's not military, so can you really get into trouble? All you have to do is prove to everyone you two can still do your jobs. You're already pretty close, you said that yourself too."

He looked away briefly. "And the first part I said?" I swear his voice sounded hopeful, as if he wanted for me to knock that explanation down too, which I was happy to do. He deserved to have Dr. Weir and she him. I wasn't about to crush him.

"What? That she's not interested in you?" John nodded. "Do you really believe that?"

"Why shouldn't I? She's never given any indication…" his eyes widened as I tilted my head at him. "Has she?"

"Oh yeah, she likes you. She doesn't think it's obvious, but we can all tell. Like Rodney, Teyla, and I can with you." John looked a bit worried at that. "It doesn't matter that we can tell. Not now, right?" I tried to reassure him. "Besides we're all happy that you two have each other, if you two would actually do something about it that is."

Because John was so stubborn, I had actually considered getting Dr. Weir to realize it all somehow, but to be honest, I was scared of what that woman would do to me if I mentioned it. Maybe I should have just had Teyla do it, but then again, she probably wouldn't have agreed to meddle.

"You can't be serious?" he said.

My smile faded with my annoyance now building up. "She likes you." I was about to knock some sense into him, literally, and not lightly. It sounded way too appealing, even for me, especially once I realized I had used one of his damn earth phrases in my own head.

John just stared at me thinking.

"She likes you." I repeated. "I think you should take the chance."

He gathered himself together and nodded. "I think I will." We shared a smile and continued our 'male bonding'. I groaned inwardly as I realized there was _another _earth phrase. At least they weren't confusing anymore, but if it wasn't for Dr. Weir, I guarantee John would be dead by now.


End file.
